Riped apart
by redrose2310
Summary: JimBob is diferent not as smart, not as good looking or at least thats how he feels til he meets his friend Me Fo a Chinamen who is new to the area and his world is riped apart and peiced back together. Rape, slash better then it sounds
1. meating Me Fo

JimBob sat in the treehouse behind the house staring up at the sky as he wound his Yo-yo up he sighed he'd like to try flying but he liked making model planes too it would be cool to make the real ones design them maybe. JimBob sighed he was being stupid. He was to slow to do any of that he was doing the work of the kids a year or two younger then him and still failing his folks and teacher kept that quite that he had been held back as everyone did there work in the same room nobody had noticed really but he still couldn't read even at Elizabeth's level and with math the numbers just got all jumbled up sure he could put words together okay but he couldn't spell them and he seemed to have a tin ear when they did anything with music. JimBob started to cry why did the rest of the family have to be so smart? Ben knew the basics real well and was a hard worker he couldn't wait to get out of school and start working with their dad and grandpa, Jason was great with music and was going to be famous for and Johnboy was the writer and way smart even besides that, MarryEllen was smart and witty she had plans to be a nurse and even if she didn't become one JimBob new she'd do great with anything she set her mind too, Elizabeth was clever and tricky and always thinking up the best games or reading her books she was going to be something else when she was older a real firecracker and he knew he'd have to be beating guys off her trail with a stick then there was Aaron Who was pretty and fashionable and smart as any other girl in the school except maybe MarryEllen but they were smart in different ways.

JimBob wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffled he was being silly crying because he wasn't the smartest guy in class heck he weren't even the stupidest guy so he shouldn't be upset but he was and it was hurting his chest just thinking about it.

Ben was helping grandpa in the mill fixing the saw JohnBoy and Daddy were in town shopping for something or other grandma needed and momma and the girls were canning the the peppers a neighbor had brought over. So for once Jimbob was alone and had already done his chores.

JimBob climbed out of the tree and headed into the woods thinking a walk might clear his head. He'd been in the woods for about an hour when he heard somebody talking as he got closer he stopped and listened to what they were saying.

"The wind from Mt. Fuji  
I put it on the fan.  
Here, the souvenir from Edo." A soft male voice said. JimBob frown at how strange that sounded and sat down wondering what this person would say next and who they were talking to.

"Sleep on horseback,  
The far moon in a continuing dream,  
Steam of roasting tea.

Spring departs.  
Birds cry  
Fishes' eyes are filled with tears

Summer zashiki  
Make move and enter  
The mountain and the garden." JimBob smiled the more he heard the more he liked it it was kind of funny but nice too.

"What luck!  
The southern valley  
Make snow fragrant.

A autumn wind  
More white  
Than the rocks in the rocky mountain.

From all directions  
Winds bring petals of cherry  
Into the grebe lake.

Even a wild boar  
With all other things  
Blew in this storm.

The crescent lights  
The misty ground.  
Buckwheat flowers.

Bush clover in blossom waves  
Without spilling  
A drop of dew."

JimBob sat there a good hour listening to this person reading what he figured it was a poem he'd never heard anything like before. It was nice hearing it and he was just relaxing when the voice stopped JimBob jumped up and looked around hoping to hear more he saw a dark haired boy by the stream not far from JimBob he was dressed in jeans and a white long sleeved shirt he had a book in his hand and was alone so JimBob shyly walked up to him.

"I liked that." He said shyly just behind the boy who jumped in surprise and turned to JimBob he was Asian and very nice looking a couple years older then JimBob.

"Thank you it was a Haiku by Buson Yosa in japan a long time ago I was practicing my English reading out loud sorry if I bothered you." The boy said looking at the grounded.

"It's okay I liked it it was real nice." JimBob told the other boy his own face red with blush he felt stupid for just busting in on the boy. "You live around here?"

"No sir well sort of my family lives about two hours walk from here I was just exploring abit I'm sorry if I'm on your land." the boy said nervously. JimBob from he hadn't heard of anyone new moving in around these parts but shrugged it off.

"No we don't own this area but it's real nice for walking around I do it myself." JimBob said with a silly grin. "Now don't be calling me sir your older then I am."

"Right sorry." the boy said his accent a little stronger now that JimBob was closer it sounded really nice.

"I'm James Robert Walton." JimBob said extending his hand to the boy who took it.

"Chang Me Fo" the boy said smiling.

"Chang that a nice first name." JimBob said blushing when the boy laughed.

"Chang is my family name I am sorry I forget to change it for the English way My given name is Me Fo." the boy said JimBob flushed even more still holding on to the other's smooth hand.

"James since we're both walking maybe we could walk together?" Me Fo asked and JimBob grin even as he let go of the boys hand.

"Sure Me Fo I'd love to." he said forgeting about being upset at all earlier.

Me Fo and JimBob walked around for hours just talking about Hiakus and where Chang was from China though he told JimBob that the Haiku he'd been reading was from Japan JimBob was pretty sure everything he'd heard from Me Fo was smart and he was nice too. 

"Why did you and your family come to Virginia Me Fo?" JimBob asked Me Fo looked at the ground at that.

"We were starving and things were very bad they could kill you for anything and we had to leave." he said and JimBob frowned that was terrible!

"How long have you been in America?" JimBob asked trying to make Me Fo smile again.

"2 years I can speak pretty well now but my English reading still needs work." Me Fo said blushing with a smile.


	2. Thoughts i shouldn't be having

After the first day of meeting Me Fo Chang JimBob started spending every second he could in the woods walking with his friend and talking about anything that popped into their heads but mostly listening to Me Fo read Hiakus and the two of them worked together on their reading. It was the fifth time the two met that JimBob relised he had a crush but that didn't make sense to the 13-year-old because Me Fo was a boy so he ignored it and just did what he could to be close to his friend.

JimBob laid on his bed stairing at the ceiling it was saturday but it was still dark out so he was waiting a bit before going out into the woods he knew he should stay at home a while and do chores or help at the mill but he just couldn't around Me Fo he felt smart and important at home he felt dumb and useless he couldn't stay away from Me Fo the boy was like a drug and he had become JimBob's bestfriend in the last 3 weeks and he really found the boy atractive but was sure Me Fo liked girls.

JimBob blushed as he pulled a picture from under his pillow it was the bodybuilding picture he'd gotten awhile back. The man in the picture was blond and in tight little shorts all musle and just looking at the picture JimBob's belly burned and he flushed. He had seen Ben sneek pictures of of big breasted girls into the bathroom he'd never understood it before but he sure did now he really wished pictures of girls made his belly burn but no it took pictures like this he flushed and stuffed the picture back under his pillow. JimBob got out of bed and got dressed he was going to wait he didn't want to wait for the family to wake up he didn't want to have to hear his father tell him to do his chores he just wanted to be alone for a little while before Me Fo ment him at the streem.

Two hours later JimBob sat at the water his knees up to his chest his chin on his knees.

"James!" JimBob looked up to see Me Fo coming his way with a smile on his face. "Guess what?"

"What?" JimBob asked smiling.

"We got a Radio yesterday! when I got home father had already set it up the man he works for gave him his old one it was so grand!" Me Fo said grinning.

"Thats neat Me Fo, what did ya listen too?" JimBob asked smiling brightly.

"Oh last night we listed to the CrimeStoppers and the Old Time Music hour with John Wit it was very nice but CrimeStopper was kind of violent." Me Fo said and JimBob smiled even brighter at the way Me Fo was just glowing.

"I like the CrimeStoppers but to each his own I guess" he laughted and stood up ready to walk around after having been sitting there an hour after the hour walk from his house and the hour walk from Me Fo's so this was the best spot for the two to meet.

"Superman is a nice Radio show if ya like the comics but it only comes on on tuesday nights, and my brother's band plays church music in the morning tuesday threw Thursday mostly and their real good." JimBob said smiling.

Ben walked inside fuming.

"What's wrong Ben?" Libby asked while wiping the table.

"I got stuck doing JimBob's chores again!" He growled and Libby frown that was the third time this week JimBob had skipped his chores!

JimBob sat in a branch of an oak tree just above Me Fo who was sitting on the ground reading Hiakus to him JImBob sighed nope didn't need to go home even if it was getting dark he was too happy.


End file.
